


Alien Shenanigans

by Lilas12



Series: Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2019 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, alex manes appreciation week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas12/pseuds/Lilas12
Summary: Alex loves Michael's powers... A lot!





	Alien Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my fourth contribution to Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2019.
> 
> It's a little smutty... Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> As usual, I would be nothing without my amazing beta @bisexualalienblast
> 
> Love you all!

**Alex Manes appreciation Week 2019**

**Day 4: Alien shenanigans**

 

Alex loves everything about Michael’s powers.

 

They are sometimes wild and unpredictable, just like the alien cowboy himself, but they never hurt nor harm. They can be caring and soft, but also strong and unalterable, stubborn and cocky. They are a part of him, inked into his psyche and soul, and Alex has always been helpless when it comes to everything that is directly or indirectly related to Michael.

 

Now that there’s no more pain or secrets between them, Alex can fully appreciate Michael’s alien abilities and all the shenanigans that come with it.

 

It’s obvious Michael wasn’t totally comfortable using them around anyone but Max and Isobel at first, but it’s also insanely endearing to see him open up and blossom, day after day. He looks so carefree now when he uses his powers in front of Alex, as if if years of burden have been lifted from his shoulders. Sometimes, it’s like he wants to show his telekinesis off, the cocky bastard, but it always makes Alex wants to kiss him.

 

Even that time Michael has spent an entire evening being insufferable and making every object he tried to grab float out of his reach, Alex thought about nothing else but how cute he looked and how much he wanted to smooch him silly. Which he did, in the end.

 

Now, Michael uses his powers on a daily basis and Alex loves every bit of it, even the most mundane things.

 

Like the fact Michael locks their bedroom door with his mind to prevent Wentz from following them every time they are too busy tearing each other’s’ clothes off to think about anything else.

 

Or the way he makes his toothbrush float directly into his hand when he’s late for work.

But the funniest of all is when Michael’s tools float around the garden when he’s busy tinkering with an old car, his head under the hood.

 

Once, Alex called him a lazy-ass, because using telekinesis wasn’t fair and only showed how much of a slacker he actually was. That very night, Michael showed Alex a new side of his powers that was  _ anything _ but lazy…

 

On far too many occasions, Michael used his abilities to actually save and protect people. And each time, Alex feels his heart swell with so much pride and love, it’s like flying.

He once prevented Wentz from being knocked over by a crazy driver.

 

Alex can remember all the times Michael has stopped him from falling down the ladder leading to their bunker.

 

Michael’s powers have saved all of their lives at least once. That bullet that was meant for Kyle never reached him. Liz didn’t broke her neck that day in the cave. Max was alive, because Michael has spent weeks perfecting his abilities to finally bring him back. Isobel, Maria, Rosa... Alex, they all owe their lives to Michael.

 

So, yes, Alex loves everything about his boyfriend’s power, even the downsides.

Like, when they make love, all the objects in their cabin start to float around, only to crash on the floor once they climaxed. So, Alex quickly decided to simply glue the pictures frames and knick knacks they have gathered over the years to the furniture.

 

Once, Michael was so upset he blew up their microwave with his mind. The next day, they simply bought a new one.

 

When he uses his telekinesis too much, Michael is exhausted. But there is a cupboard full of  acetone in their bedroom.

 

So, in truth, for Alex, there are no real downsides to Michael’s powers.

 

The alien’s power that Alex especially enjoys, is when his boyfriend uses his abilities during sex.

 

He loves the way it feels against his skin when Michael wraps his mind around him. It’s like a soft embrace, a warm stroke, a teasing tickle, making him shiver from head to toe.

Michael often uses his telekinesis to undress Alex, sometimes deliberately slowly, other times simply ripping his clothes off, all the while sitting back on the bed, simply enjoying the show.

 

On multiple occasions (far more than Alex will ever admit), Michael has managed to make him come without even touching him once, only using his mind and some other little tricks they have discovered along the way. Like that little zap of burning fire he can produce with his brain and spread all over Alex’s body, or the way he can open him up and mind-fuck him with just a flick of his fingers.

 

One of the kinkiest thing they have ever done was that time Michael used his powers to jerk Alex off under the table during Liz’s 30 th birthday party. Or that evening at the movies, when he undid Alex’s pant with a simple snap, before going down on him in the dark. And there was also the day they visited the new UFO Emporium, only for Alex to feel Michael’s telekinesis spread his cheeks apart and start mind-fingering him. They ended up in the bathroom, Michael’s face buried in his ass, his tongue fucking him into oblivion. The fact Michael can also open himself up on demand, allowing Alex to take him whenever he wants, is also a very  _ exciting _ benefit of his powers.

 

But, above all else, the best use of Michael’s abilities in bed stays the handprint sex. They can sense everything the other is feeling, increasing their pleasure tenfold. The only downside is that, the following week, Alex and Michael are usually completely unable to leave their cabin, too busy fucking against every flat surface.

 

But, at the end of the day, the thing that Alex loves the most about Michael’s powers isn’t the mind-blowing sex or the heroic lifesaving. It’s simply when Michael is using his abilities on instinct, without even being aware of it.

 

Like, for example, when he rearranges the covers around them in the early hours of the morning, just to make sure Alex will never get cold. When he pours just the right amount of sugar in his cup of coffee, before making it float around the living room to his waiting hands. When he notices Alex is exhausted and his leg is killing him, and he takes some of the weight off with his mind.

 

It’s all the little things Michael do for him on a daily basis, without even thinking about it twice, that make Alex the happiest man alive. It has become like second nature for Michael. A cosmic connection. He always seems to know where Alex is, what he is doing or how he feels. And he’s always there for him.

 

Always…

 

In truth, Alex simply loves everything about Michael, including his alien powers and all the shenanigans that come with it. He will gladly take all the dangers, the drama, the pain, the jokes, the sex, the fights, even the most mundane, boring things… because it’s worth it.

Which is why, today, Alex is going to ask Michael to marry him.

  
  



End file.
